The present invention is directed to substrates for vinyl products, and more specifically to a gauze substrate formed of a synthetic continuous, multi-filament, polyester yarn which is so treated as to effectively bond to vinyl sheet material.
Products such as vinyl upholstery and vinyl sheet material conventionally have laminated thereto a gauze substrate in order to provide the necessary strength and stability. The gauze substrate is imbedded in the surface of the vinyl to form a laminated product. Ordinarily, synthetic, continuous, multi-filament, polyester yarn has a surface energy that resists bonding to vinyl materials in a laminating process.
As a result, gauze substrates are conventionally woven or knit from a spun yarn formed principally of cellulosic fibers such as cotton or formed from spun polyester. As used herein, the term "principally" or "primarily" means 50% or greater. These fibers are generally compatible with a vinyl laminating operation. There are, however, several objections to cotton and/or spun polyester, but before the present invention, no satisfactory solutions to the problems or objections had been developed. The problems or objections are, first, that spun yarns, regardless of the material, are relatively expensive as compared with a gauze formed of textured, continuous, multi-filament polyester yarn. The steps involved in forming a spun yarn are several and significantly increase the cost thereof. Spun yarns, whether they be cellulosic or polyester, also tend to include more defects than textured yarns, also making the processing more difficult. Further, it is difficult to weave high cellulosic content yarns (cotton) on modern, economical high speed, fluid jet looms (water or air). In the case of water jet looms, the yarn tends to swell in the present of the water and is therefore difficult to weave. Therefore, a substrate formed of a continuous, multi-filament, polyester yarn would be preferable, because the objections set forth hereinabove would be obviated.
Some examples of polyester or other polymeric fibers (not continuous, multi-filament yarns) formed into a non-woven mat or web and used as a backing or base for vinyl products are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,643 and 4,246,311. However, the polyester or polymeric fibers in these illustrations are formed into a non-woven web or batt and impregnated with a latex binder. This is also a relatively expensive procedure leading to a different type of vinyl product. The polyester gauze substrate envisioned by the present invention is altered to be compatible with the vinyl so that it will adhere thereto in the laminating process.
Previous attempts to use gauze formed of knit or woven continuous, multi-filament polyester yarns as a substrate for vinyl have failed because the surface energy of the continuous, multi-filament polyester yarn is such that the vinyl and polyester will not bond sufficiently to pass a 3.5 pound pull strength test.
Because of the tremendous savings potential to be realized from the use of woven continuous, multi-filament, polyester gauze, however, efforts have continued to overcome the problem attendant to the use of continuous, multi-filament, polyester yarn, thereby adapting up to 100% continuous, multi-filament polyester yarn for use in such gauze substrates. First, the advent of texturizing processes which have resulted in non-shrink polyester has encouraged applicant to address more seriously the polyester/vinyl bonding question. After further investigation, it has been found that the addition of certain selected plasticizers to textured, continuous, multi-filament polyester yarn or gauzes made therefrom softens the vinyl, when heat is applied, and makes the vinyl more flowable and tacky to the extent that it will accept and hold the polyester gauze.
The present invention, therefore, is directed to the addition of a plasticizer to the polyester yarn or gauze which will, under the conditions of heat and pressure utilized in laminating the vinyl and polyester gauze, cause the vinyl material to soften and flow to better receive and hold the polyester gauze. Such plasticizers include diesters of fatty acids (and diacids) and short chain alcohols (plus diols); and ethoxylated alkyl aryl alcohols. The plasticizer is applied to the polyester yarn or gauze, so that when heat and pressure are applied, the bonding occurs. The polyester yarn or gauze then serves as a carrier or reservoir for the plasticizer.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide improved vinyl sheet products.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a substrate for vinyl products of the type described which substrate is formed of textured, continuous, multi-filament polyester yarn and will easily bond to a vinyl surface in the presence of heat and pressure as in a laminating process.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a substrate formed of polyester yarns of the type described and so treated as to impart a softening effect on the vinyl surface to which it is applied.
It is another object of the present invention to form a polyester gauze substrate which has plasticizing characteristics built thereinto to the extent that it will easily bond to a vinyl material during a laminating operation.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a textured, continuous, multi-filament polyester yarn that has a plasticizer incorporated therein which facilitates the laminating of any fabric containing the polyester yarn with a vinyl material.